After they reckoned
by taboocrazy
Summary: There living in new york with a new unusual problem on their hands
1. Chapter 1

So I was spending a night on the town. Though I shouldn't have but I was dead bored and luckily I didn't have to arm wrestle a werewolf to get out of the apartment. I don't know what got into me. My breakfast felt a tad funny this morning but just a tad. So I could say the real reason I was out was that there is some psycho axe murderer movie cliché weirdo out on the town but being the stupid teen I am I thought you're a necromancer you give death a good boot of the old butt. So I walked into a cheap casino, I hope you can see where this is going. Well cheap would be the sign is missing an O and there was more than bird crap on the window and you could hear I constant moaning and 'oh baby' from upstairs while a pair underwear was thrown out the window. I screamed 'who hoo' while I line of nuns walked by, remember when drunk you have no dignity. So I walked in, there was some really weird stuff on the carpet, the guy at the front was wasted and didn't care who came in. So this stuff got all over my shoe then the wasted guy who was fiddling with something said ' that carpet has brought me many memories, that was where I made my first child'. I just ran in after that. I didn't notice it at the time but I was giggling, laughing my head off but I didn't notice as until later that tori had put a tad(understatement of the century) of some drug for a dare by Simon friend who was staying with us, haha(sarcasm intended) and they didn't know how bad I was gonna get, oh boy there face when they found me, back to the story. So I went to the barman and asked for a sex on the beach, I always wanted to try, so I knocked It down, then I asked for another one…then another….then another till it got to the point that I was stroking the barman's beard and saying 'you know that purple git on TV, he's bi, cause where's the ding-aling?. Then I fell off the table and was having a tiny fit on the floor. I found out later that was that guy's first night, how many lives have I changed now? Dead or Alive, Chloe Saunders will rock your socks off, more than your socks, I'll have you carted off to shady pines, the home for the pleasantly confused. So I still had plenty of money from my credit card so I headed straight for the slot machines. There was an 80 year old paedophile to my left on the slots and a porno movie addict with a tattoo saying 'If there wasn't porn I wouldn't be born'. I could believe how easily my innocence could be crushed in 2 hours or was it 3? So I put in a quarter expecting nothing, it rolled and rolled in a blurred and then it slowly came to a halt, 1, 2, 3 luminous lemons, 4 quarters back, then I did it again, again and again. Then I can't remember anything after that but Derek picking me up in his arms.

I woke up the next morning with one hysteric witch and one fuming werewolf, for once I'd like a punch in the face to put me to sleep. Derek gave Simon and Tori hell last night, it was written all over his face, I hope he didn't kill him. 'I can't believe you put drugs in her tea, drugs, I was worried sick! ' screamed Derek, as high as a boy can. Then Tori started snickering 'oh jeez, she got a bit drunk, nothing happened, miss goody two shoes finally broke aunty Derek's rules'. 'she could have been hurt! She's mine and I care a lot! She could have raised the dead and then what would happen?' he said. ' see, hehe, you won't say you love her!' she taunted. Thank god they still thought I was asleep but they weren't trying hard to keep me that way.

Derek; I do

Tori: then say it beef burger!

Derek; look she's woken up

I opened my eyes to what looked like the reacting to sleeping beauty, evil witch, determined prince and me, the damsel in distress. Derek grabbed my face in his hands and said 'what were you thinking! I'd don't know how you snuck past me, I was so worried, don't ever do that again!'. 'it wasn't my fault' I protested. 'you should have told me you were feeling a bit funny!'. 'I didn't notice!' now I was getting slightly peeved.

Then Tori sniggered ' Derek get a sex change and become her mother!' then she left with a giant smile on her face. He gave me a hug, I fit perfectly in the folds of his body then he left. Leaving me to try sort out all the bullshit that happened last night.

The phone started ringing, no body seemed to be going to answer it so I got up. I felt like jelly, in more ways than one. I answered it. A gay guy lisp voice said

Gay guy lisp; is this Chloe? Saunders

Me; yep

Gay guy lisp; so you remember are agreement last night

Me; what agreement?

Gay guy lisp; oh my lady gaga, you forgot honey?

Me; oh god, break the bad news

Gay guy lisp: well you might remember that I am a werewolf and me and friends are going to make a werewolf porn movie and you said your werewolf would do it if we paid you 5,000 dollars in quarters and you lost all your money at the slot machines but your pal Derek still has to come and perform with us, meet us at the casino, were filming upstairs

Me; but wait-

Gay guy lisp; goodbye sugar puff, tata for now and tell you friend to come in leggins and a leotard

Then he hung up. I didn't have a hope in hell of getting Derek to do this, to think it was Tori's fault but still would he do it to save my gambling ass. He would have a chance to talk to fellow werewolf's but why gay ones! I am just so smart. Little did I know Derek was listening on the other phone in the kitchen and believe me the whole complex could hear my name but then I heard Tori's even louder, simon didn't even need to be called. We walked down like the dead to the wrath of now the furry porn-star.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to explain a bit more before we go further and what happened earlier. We are in apartment in new York at the mo. In the rough side of new york, it was cheap so c'est la vie.

Aunt lauren was gone for a few days, to take care of some unfinished business which to all off us kinda iffy. Simon had some friends in new york so he was mr social butterfly, while he left us in the aparment. There are some really weird people who live next door, god knows what their doing but I couldn't be bothered anymore to start being all Sherlock holmes-ish. So we all woke up and ate breakfast and I had a cup of tea which really starts everything off. It kinda tasted a bit weird but I was so thirsty I didn't notice. Derek's dad was out as well and tori left with simon and tailor-simon's friend. So I pretty much chilled for the whole day while my animal of a romantic interest was asleep in his room. You swear the walls were made of foam, you could hear everything…some things I didn't want to hear, ugh nightmares. Anyway I was feeling kind of tipsy and away from myself, like the bold part of myself left me behind and I felt that part of me drag me out the door. Trouble with a capital T.

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!, simon, tori its your fault in the first place, I'm not gonna start with chloe, I am not that kind of person, I always wanted to meet other werewolves but not for a romance, I like females'

Tori: no kidding

Simon; your just confirming what we all ready know! Any way it was tailors fault!

Derek: WHO?

Tori; Simons hot friend, good job I found out if he was gay before I made a move

Derek:THIS IS BESIDE THE POINT? What am I gonna do?

Me: well your gonna have to do it, werewolves are kinda vicious!

Derek:KINDA? DO YOU THINK I MIGHT COME BACK THE SAME MAN?

Tori; who said you were a man yet?

At this point the stormed out of the room and gave the door a good old bang. We all didn't wanna say it but we knew he had to go in 2 hours and the star of the shoe was having creative differences. I sorta felt like I was walking on air, everything seemed to be rushing by in a matter of minutes, I had a massive headache, I didn't have time for my hangover sulk. So to sort things out, I walked up to Derek's door and knocked and took a huge step back.

The door opened, no longer the big friendly giant he said quite fed up 'what now?'. I haven't really said a word' I said with a look of utter confusion.


End file.
